You Were Already Mine!
by ShadedPhoenix
Summary: Mr. Knightley finally confessed...No.. Emma did...let's find out...Read and Review..


**Well...this is how Mr. Knightley confessed to Emma...in a different way. (Some lines are from the book) and I assure you I do not own EMMA. Jane Austen does. Read and Review!**

 **You Were Already Mine!**

' **It darted through her with the speed of an arrow that Mr. Knightley must marry no one but herself! She saw it all with a clearness which had never blessed her before.'** And Emma started to think...

It was most unfortunate that she pushed Harriet too much to notice Mr. Knightley. She wished she hadn't done that. What if he reciprocates her feelings? Mr. Knightley of course approves of the humble behaviour of a girl like Harriet Smith. Emma's heart sank again. How blinded she had been to her own feelings. She had let herself not realize that she had secretly been in love with none other than Mr. George Knightley. Only she knew how hard it was for her to think properly, his face popping up in front of her whenever she closed her eyes. ..

With spirits freshened, and thoughts a little relieved she had taken a few turns when she saw Mr. Knightley passing through the garden door, coming towards her. She had been thinking about him the moment before. Emma turned sideways and as if not seen him, tried to walk away. She had no courage to face him now with what she knew was in her mind.

Mr. Knightley calmly followed her not making a sound. She was walking to the corner of the shrubbery away from the front door of the house. She was away from the sight of Mr. Perry and her father, that is if they were to look out of the window. As she turned around to check if Mr. Knightley was still standing there, Emma was taken aback by his presence right behind her, a little too close that she could feel his breath on her forehead.

"Sorry, I startled you Emma!" said Mr. Knightley and he took two steps back. Emma was still in shock. The last few days, she had tried her maximum to think less of him and this moment, she knew she will be replaying this scene again and again in her head. "...was wondering where you are running off to!"

Emma quickly displayed a calm expression and started speaking. "I wasn't running off...just the flowers here needed watering. It's nice to see you back from London Mr. Knightley."

"Since when, dear Emma have you learnt to lie like that to me?" he raised his eyebrows. Emma found colour rushing to her cheeks. Okay, she was being caught!. "It's okay, I can understand your feelings..." he continued. Emma looked up, petrified at his words. "...I knew he wasn't for real, that Frank Churchill!...Time! My dear Emma will heal the wound."

Emma heaved a sigh, happy that Mr. Knightlye was speaking to her about Frank Churchill. But again she was disappointed. He did not know how she felt. In both the matters, regarding him and Frank Churchill.

"You're as well mistaken, I see Mr. Knightley". She said and Mr. Knightley started walking with her. "I am in a very extraordinary situation. I cannot let you continue in your error. I was tempted by his attentions, but I never have been at all attached to the person we are speaking of".

He listened in silence. And he heard it all, all that she had to say and Emma frowned in not finding a smile on his face. That proved to her that he never even wished a chance with her. He wasnt even happy that she was not in love with Frank Churchill. All he said was "Fortunate man he is...poor Jane Fairfax". As her heart pounded faster, Emma contemplated if it was the right moment for her to confess. But no! He was in no way interested in her. And what if he starts speaking of Miss Harriet. She would never be able to stand that.

"You speak as if you envied him"

"And I do envy him, Emma!"

A look of curiosity filled her face. "You will not ask me the point of envy!" he added which made her even more curious.

"Mr. Knightley, since you say so..." she started but was cut off by the sound of Mr. Perry coming out of the house. Their conversation came to a halt, much to the frustration of both of them.

When Mr. Knightley took leave that evening, Emma wondered if his eyes lingered a little more than usual on her face. She as well thought that she had started daydreaming now that she has realized she was in _love_ with him.

* * *

Emma was busy painting a wonderful scenery. She stopped and stepped backwards to admire her strokes and decided to draw another cheerful scenery. She was feeling all so cheerful these days that even her father was feeling so happy and well. The curtains were drawn and the room only had a light from a lantern on the side, something which she preferred at this dusk.

"I wonder, how I will let you know what I feel..." Emma said to herself and sighed. She imagined Mr. Knightley to be standing there by her side. She wanted to confess her feelings atleast to the imaginary Mr. Knightley that she kept seeing all the time. "You fill up my thoughts these days, everybody believed I will fall for Frank Churchill, even I believed that to some extend but lately I realized it was not like that at all..." Emma painted the sky scarlet.

"All those times, you gave me a preference, I never considered it well, I was not even bothered and now I feel bad and sad that I had not known about what was in my head. I think I am in love with you Mr. Knightley."

She sighed again, keeping aside the paint brush and colours. "No!... **I am in love with you** and it dawns upon me that you must marry no one but myself!" she chuckled. "Yes I am a bit selfish!" Emma shook her head. This set of statements were never going to happen. These words were not going to be out of her mouth again. Not in front of Mr. Knightley, and if not him not anyone.

"My dearest Emma, for dearest you will always be- If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more. God knows, I have been a very indifferent lover." Came a voice from behind.

Emma believed it to be her own mind playing tricks on her. She was already seeing Mr. Knightley in her visions hearing his sound was nothing. But it was not like that. As she turned around without a look of surprise there he was, Mr. George Knightley, his face as considerate and soft looking at her lovingly as if he had uttered the words he had been longing to expel out. Emma changed her expression from humiliation to embarassment to happiness and to confusion. **Mr. Knightley was actually confessing to her? He had liked her?**

He walked closer much to the comfort of her mind and opened up "I have seen you grow up. I have been a usual visitor since a long time. I do not believe I did you any good. The good was all to myself making you an object of the tenderest affection to me."

"You kept doting on me..." she said almost smiling, still dubious about what was happening.

"I could not think about you so much without doting on you, faults and all...have been in love with you ever since you were thirteen at least." He looked down and shook his head, smiling. She came closer to him. Each step slowly. When they were closer as on that day in the shrubbery, he spoke up, almost whispering "I wanted to do something that day at the shrubbery!"

"And that would be...?" she stopped mid sentence... she already knew what it was! And the next moment, he had his lips on hers, hugging her close as she responded back with love and passion.

"You were certainly jealous of Frank Churchill!" Emma smiled as they broke off.

"There was nothing to be jealous of **. I had already considered you mine**."he hugged her closer.

 **So how is it? It's a long time since I have written something and sorry to my other story followers, I will update soon. A little busy here.**

 **Now reviews and favorites always appreciated! Love Always!**


End file.
